


Shut up and kiss me

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [47]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early Days, Early in Canon, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quickies, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 6: “Would you just shut up and kiss me already?”76: “How quickly can you cum?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Kudos: 71





	Shut up and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.  
> I filled another one of these today hahah 🥰 thanks anons! I hope you enjoy it! 💖

"We don't have much time," Patrick warns as they finally make it into his bedroom at Ray's after closing the store. Ray's at Bob's for poker night and seeing as he won't be home until later, Patrick just wants to make sure that the things he and David are about to do aren't interrupted or walked in on by his nosy housemate. 

"Would you just shut up and kiss me already?" David says. Patrick obliges instantly, kissing him hard and full of all the pent up energy that's been between them since they last had some privacy a couple weeks ago. 

They strip down as quickly as they can before rocking against each other on the bed. Patrick's moaning into David’s neck as David's big, warm, soft hand wrap around both their cocks between them, stroking them perfectly. 

"Such a perfect cock," David says lowly into his ear before sucking his earlobe into his mouth then trailing his lips and tongue over his neck, feeling his pulse against his lips. 

He let's go of their cocks in favor of licking and kissing his way down Patrick's body and taking his hard, leaking cock into his mouth, sucking him down, missing his taste so badly. 

Patrick's fingers thread into David's thick hair, pulling at it like David likes. David moans around his cock, eyes snapping up to meet his eye. 

He let's go with a pop but doesn't move. He asks, "How quickly can you cum?"

"Get back on me and we'll see," Patrick tells him. 

David gets even harder if that's possible and sucks Patrick down again, wanting so badly to push him over the edge and feel him come down his throat. 

Patrick is close to the edge because he's coming hard down David's throat before returning the favor. 

David comes quick and hard down Patrick's throat and it's a good thing because by the time they re-dress and head downstairs to order pizza and watch a movie, Ray comes home saying the poker game got canceled and he went to dinner instead, before joining them to watch the movie David picked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
